Battle of the bands
by dracoz1nonly
Summary: Hogwarts has decided to host a battle of the bands, when the boys go against the girls will the friendships and loves hold out? read on and find out couples hpgw slight nlll my 1st fanfic please be nice! also i guess now it would be AU
1. Chapter 1

Battle of the bands

Harry, Ron, Seamus, Lavender, Ginny, Hermione, Dean and Parvarti were all sitting in the Gryffindor common room on Friday evening when a loud pop announced a new notice. Harry walked over and read aloud

"Battle of the Bands; any students wishing to perform must fill in a form and send it to their head of house by 8 am Monday morning. Forms are attached below."

"Cool" exclaimed Dean

"Oh yes lads we are gonna rock this school like no one ever did!" Seamus bellowed

"You girls gonna be our groupies?" Dean asked excitedly

"What we might want to form a band to you know" Parvarti screamed obviously outraged with Deans comment

"Sorry girls it says here that you have to play your own instruments" Ron pointed out rather stupidly

"And? We can all play something Ginny plays Guitar so does Lav Parvarti kills on the drums and I play bass."

"Yeah so we're just gonna go discuss our first song come on girls" Ginny said with clear rage.

"Okay whatever" Harry said "So guys lets start Names?"

"Slytherin are Tossers?" Ron suggested

"Good but Snape'll complain then we wouldn't get to play" Dean wisely pointed out "I've got it… suicidal tendencies!"

"What are you emo?" Harry asked Dean who also lived in the muggle world for the summer knew what Harry said and replied with a sarcastic laugh.

"What's an emo?" Ron asked

"To complicated" Dean said

"Names people?" Seamus urged the others

"What's an emo?" Ron asked again

"Err how about Liberation Transmission?" Harry suggested

"Great, songs?" Dean asked

Seamus mumbled something about having written one on his bass guitar. All the lads were pleased to discover one of them played bass.

"To the room of requirement!" Ron yelled

"Okay Seamus lets hear it" dean said once they were in their with Dean on drums and Ron and Harry on guitar

"I can't sing, Harry you can, if I play will you sing?" Seamus begged

"Sure okay "

, 1.2.3.4!

_I look into the sky  
And I have to ask why  
She'd go and leave me  
Oh why do feelings have to die?  
Is it all just a sign?  
Of what is meant to be_

Well I'm just too excited  
The end of this can be sighted  
She's over due for a break out  
I better go she blows my brains out  
Silence is a scary sound  


_Funny feeling happened today  
Someone buried in the past  
Didn't mean much. that much anyway  
I knew the love would never last_

I'm torn up inside  
There' a hole in my mind  
When you're not next to me  
So I hope you choke and die  
On every single lie look what you've done to me

Well I'm just too excited  
The end of this can be sighted  
She's over due for a break out  
I better go she blows my brains out  
Silence is a scary sound

Funny feeling happened today  
Someone buried in the past  
Didn't mean much. that much anyway  
I knew the love would never last

Well I'm just too excited  
The end of this can be sighted  
She's over due for a break out  
I better go she blows my brains out   
Silence is a scary sound

Funny feeling happened today  
Someone buried in the past  
Didn't mean much. that much anyway  
I knew the love would never last  
Funny feeling happened today  
Someone buried in the past  
Didn't mean much that much anyway  
I knew the love would never last

"Wow Seamus they're proper sick lyrics man!" Dean stated

"Really?" he replied eagerly

"Hell yeah fucking awesome!" Ron declared "Anymore?"

"Err…" Harry started

"Go on Harry" Seamus urged

"Okay" he said then he handed the music sheets to the other boys "This is called never be lonely"

"Sounds good" Dean said

"Count us in again Dean"

"Okay 1.2.3.4!"

_People in love get fast and foolish  
People in love get everything wrong   
People in love get scared and stupid  
People in love get everything wrong_

At least they're not lonely  
At least they're not lonely  
They'll never be lonely

B-b-b-baby   
I think I'm going c-c-c-crazy  
Why should I be sane without you (hahh)  


_They tell me to fight it  
They can bloody well just try it  
I'll never be the same without you (hahh)_

People in love get special treatment  
People in love get everything wrong  
People in love their hearts get eaten  
People in love get everything wrong

At least they're not lonely  
At least they're not lonely  
They'll never be lonely

B-b-b-baby  
I think I'm going c-c-c-crazy  
And why should I be sane without you (hahh)  


_They tell me to fight it  
But they can bloody well just try it_

_I'll never be the same without you (hahh)_

_People in love get special treatment  
People in love get everything wrong   
People in love their hearts get eaten  
People in love get everything wrong  
_

_At least they're not lonely  
At least they're not lonely  
They'll never be lonely_

_B-b-b-baby   
I think I'm going c-c-c-crazy  
And why should I be sane without you (hahh)_

_They tell me to fight it  
But they can bloody well just try it_

_I'll never be the same without you (hahh)_

"Well?" Harry said

"You wrote that?" Ron asked dumbfounded

"Yeah" Harry replied

"Just one thing," Ron said

"What?" Harry asked

"Will someone tell me what the hell an emo is!"

"Okay" Dean started "unenthusiastic melodramatic 17 year olds who don't smile, high pitched overwrought lyrics and inaudible guitar rifts with tight wool sweaters, tighter jeans, itchy scarves even in the summer, ripped chucks with favourite bands signature, black square rimmed glasses, and ebony greasy unwashed hair that is required to cover at least 3/5 s of the face at an angle"

"Wow where'd you learn that" Harry asked

"Urban dictionary on the net when I was surfing the net"

"What's the net?" Ron asked

"You're pushing it" said Dean and Harry in unison clearly getting annoyed with Ron

(a/n) the lyrics above were obviously not written by me they are Silence is a Scary sound by Dougie Poynter and Never Be Lonely by The Feeling


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Up in the 6th year girls' dormitory the girls were thinking of names and songs. It wasn't going well.

"NO! WE ARE LAVENDER AND THE LAVETTES!" screamed Lavender

"AS IF!" Ginny retorted

"Okay! Getting a headache here," Hermione said "so maybe we'll leave names for a bit. Has anyone written any songs?"

She glanced around and saw Parvarti shuffling in her seat looking sheepish.

"Parvarti?" Lavender asked clearly shocked

"Can we hear it-?" Hermione started but was cut off by Parvarti saying

"It's not good but I guess so." With no other word she began with her acoustic guitar, though she was the drummer she was a pretty good guitarist to, and began to sing

"_Don't think that you can tell me what to think  
I'm the one who knows what's good for me  
And I'm stating my independence  
Gonna take the road I'm gonna take  
And I'm gonna make my own mistakes  
It's my life  
I decide_

I decide how I live  
I decide who I love  
Choice is mine  
And no one gets to make my mind up  
I decide  
I decide where I go  
What I need  
Who I know  
I'm the one who's runnin' my life  
I decide  
I decide

Don't think you're ever gonna hold me down  
Couldn't do it then can't do it now  
I'm kickin' down all the fences  
I'm gonna do it all and do too much  
And if I mess the whole thing up  
It's my ride  
I decide

I decide how I live  
I decide who I love  
Choice is mine  
And no one gets to make my mind up  
I decide  
I decide where I go  
Where I sleep  
Who I know  
I'm the one who's runnin' my life  
I decide  
I decide

I'm taking my own chances  
And I'm finding my own answers  
I'm only answering to me  
And that's the way it's gonna be  
I decide  
Oh yeah  
I decide  
I decide

I decide how I live  
I decide who I love  
Choice is mine  
And no one gets to make my mind up  
I decide  
I decide where I go  
Where I sleep  
Who I know  
I'm the one who's runnin' my life  
I decide  
I decide

I decide how I live  
I decide who I love  
Choice is mine  
And no one gets to make my mind up  
I decide"

All four girls were stunned in silence finally Ginny spoke up

"Wow!" she said "Parvarti that was amazing"

"Now just the issue of a name…" said Hermione stopping abruptly "I've got it. Dreaming With Open Eyes"

"So right Hermione"

"Awesome choice"

"Well Done!"

All the girls screeched respectively. Immediately they set to work righting a second song after three hours of crossing out and a lot of "no that doesn't rhyme!" they finally got it and set about rehearsing the song.

"_I've been looking for a driver who's qualified  
So if you think that you're the one step into my ride  
I'm a fine-tuned supersonic speed machine  
With a sunroof top and a gangster lean_

So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go  
Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean  
Got a ride that smoother than a limosine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night

Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-

Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

I got class like a 57 cadillac  
Got all the drive but a whole lot of boom in the back  
You look like you can handle whats under my hood  
You keep saying that you will boy I wish you would

So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go

Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean  
Got a ride that smoother than a limosine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night

Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-

Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Cos you play the game, got what I got (Get it Get it)  
Don't Stop It's a sure shot  
Aint no ferrari huh boy I'm sorry  
I ain't even worried  
So step inside and ride  
(ride, ride, ride, ride, ride...)

So if you feel me let me know, know, know  
Come on now what you waiting for, for, for  
My engine's ready to explode, explode, explode  
So start me up and watch me go, go, go, go

_  
Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean  
Got a ride that smoother than a limosine  
Can you handle the curves? Can you run all the lights?  
If you can baby boy then we can go all night_

Cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five  
Baby you got the keys-

Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Now shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)

Shut up and drive  
(drive, drive, drive)"

(A/N again not my lyrics the are Lindsay Lohans I decide and Rihannas Shut up and drive")


	3. AN

Hey guys,

Hey guys,

Ridiculous delay I know would you believe I forgot about it :p but I sorted it all out know so I will continue shortly .


	4. Chapter 3

A/N hey I've changed it from Harry/Hermione to Harry/Ginny cause I can

A/N hey I've changed it from Harry/Hermione to Harry/Ginny cause I can! Haha but seriously I'm H/G shipper anyway and I thought I'd challenge myself but it was to hard to imagine. So yeah enjoy and review please I'd like some feedback and ideas song requests are also welcomed or if you've wrote one and would like it in. also if enough people do it I'll go by who people want to win I'll go with my own instincts if no one does it though. Enjoy

It was Saturday evening and the whole school had gathered to see the show. No one was sure how but Luna 'Loony' Lovegood had ended up being the M.C

"Hello and welcome to Hogwarts first ever battle of the bands I'm Luna Lovegood and I'll be your speaker host person. So I think we should get some bands on now I'm running out of things to say, I apologise, I have an infestation of gnargles, so the first act is FnG with 'Lets get ready to Rhumble'… err boys you spelt rhumble wrong, oh its meant to be like that, clever. So here is FnG with 'Let's get ready to Rhumble' with an 'H'."

_"Lets get reeaadyyy to rhumble!"_

Lets get ready ready Lets get ready ready  
Lets get ready to Rhumble

_Watch__ us wreck the mic __Watch__ us wreck the  
mic Watch us reck the mic...Psyche_

Lets get ready ready Lets get ready ready  
Lets get Lets get Lets get ready ready

Lets get ready ready Lets get ready ready  
Lets get ready to Rhumble

Straight up provin' We can get you groovin'  
This tracks boomin' it ain't no hype

Watch us wreck the mic Watch us wreck the  
mic watch us wreck the mic...Psyche

Lets get ready to rhumble (Lets get ready to rhumble)  
Get ready get steady and Rhumble (Everybody Rhumble)  
Lets get ready to rhumble (Lets get ready to rhumble)  
Get ready get steady and Rhumble (Everybody rhumble)

Sit back _Rap__ attack don't take no flack rhyme  
in time to the rhythm of the track  
I'm Ant I'm Declan a Duo a Twosome So many  
lyrics we're frightened to use 'em_

So many lyrics we keep 'em in stores  
We've even got them coming out of our pores  
Your father your mother your sister your brother  
everyone's got to be an AKA Lov-er

Give us the motivation we can cause a sensation  
Give us the aspiration we can cause a sensation  
Give us the girls top _speed__ Give us the girls stampede  
Stylin' Smilin' Everybody buck wilin'_

Lets get ready to rhumble (Lets get ready to rhumble)  
Get ready get steady and Rhumble (Everybody Rhumble)  
Lets get ready to rhumble (Lets get ready to rhumble)  
Get ready get steady and Rhumble (Everybody rhumble)

Partners in crime we'll never do time  
A sentence for us has to end in a rhyme  
((wiggidy wiggidy)) Raw... and pure like sushi  
Don't try to do me use me Or even try to sue me

We lay down the _law__ We're quick on the draw  
We played it we made it the rest don't score  
No jokes no messin' We __teach__ you a lesson  
A state of confusion to keep you all guessin'_

Lets get ready to rhumble (Lets get ready to rhumble)  
Get ready get steady and Rhumble (Everybody Rhumble)  
Lets get ready to rhumble (Lets get ready to rhumble)  
Get ready get steady and Rhumble (Everybody rhumble)

Freakin' it sweatin' it bustin' the mic  
Slammin' it jammin' it do what you like

Lets get ready ready Lets get ready ready Lets get Lets get  
Lets get ready ready Lets get ready ready Lets get ready ready  
Lets get ready to rhumble

Watch us wreck the mic' Watch us wreck the  
mic Watch us wreck the mic...Psyche

Lets get ready to rhumble (Lets get ready to rhumble)  
Get ready get steady and Rhumble (Everybody Rhumble)  
Lets get ready to rhumble (Lets get ready to rhumble)  
Get ready get steady and Rhumble (Everybody rhumble)

"yeah!" screamed Fred

"ROCK ON HOGWARTS WOOO" they shouted together

"Well done FnG next up is a really great guy he's the crumpled horn to my snorcack, people of Hogwarts Neville Longbottom"

"Err hello" Neville started timidly "this is a song I wrote for Luna it's called Ultraviolet."

The crowd 'awww'd in unison

"You may think she's 'loony' but I think she's perfect. Completely mad yes but she's perfect for me."

_She is a wave and she's breaking  
She's a problem to solve  
and in the circle she's making  
I will always revolve_

And on her sight  
These eyes depend  
Invisible and Indivisible

That fire you ignited  
Good, bad and undecided  
Burns when I step beside it  
Your light is ultraviolet

Visions so insane  
Travel unravelling through my brain  
Cold when I am denied it  
Your light is ultraviolet  
Ultraviolet

Now is a phase and it's changing  
It's rotating us all  
Thought we're safe but we're dangling  
and it's too far to survive the fall

And this I know  
It will not bend  
Invisible and indivisible

That fire you ignited  
Good, Bad and undecided  
Burns when I step beside it  
Your light is ultraviolet

Visions so insane  
Travel unravelling through my brain  
Cold when I am denied it  
Your light is ultraviolet  
Ultraviolet

That fire you ignited  
Good, Bad and undecided  
Burns when I step beside it  
Your light is ultraviolet

Visions so insane  
Travel unravelling through my brain  
Cold when I am denied it  
Your light is ultraviolet  
Ultraviolet

Your light is ultraviolet

Visions so insane  
Travel unravelling through my brain  
Cold when I am denied it  
Your light is ultraviolet  
Ultraviolet

Fred and George walked on stage

"yeah this will have to-"said Fred

"-be continued tomorrow Luna's kind of hysterical-"continued George

"-something about she's glad she let that Puffskien nip her on holiday" Fred carried on

"So till tomorrow see ya folks" the twins said in unison

**Hey sorry for the delay but some feedback and reviews would be really appreciated so I know if I'm going in the right direction.**

**Also it would have been uploaded earlier but someone has wrote an amazing fic on here crossing over Harry Potter and Wicked and it was really long and addictive blame the War of the Worlds fanfic series ******


End file.
